Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plant derived anti-corrosive composition containing Olea europaea subsp. Cuspidate wood tar oil that inhibits the dissolution of metals in aqueous media, including aqueous acids or alkaloids.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Historically, the main use of heavy wood tar oil was as a waterproofing agent to preserve wooden vessels and objects against rot. Mid and light wood tar oils were also used as wood protectors, varnish, and glossing agents. A dilution of wood tar oil called “tar water” has numerous uses including a flavoring for candies and alcohol, a spice for food, a scent for steam saunas, an anti-dandruff agent in shampoo, and as an ingredient in cosmetics.
Metal corrosion is a continuous and persistent problem in all industries and especially in water treatment. The use of toxic chemicals to inhibit corrosion in piping systems and on metal surfaces during water treatment and in caustic cleaning procedures in industries may endanger public safety, environmental safety, and may be costly to clean up before releasing the water out of a facility. The indiscriminate use of synthetic inhibitors that hinder metal corrosion have resulted in the release of pollutants into the environment that cannot be easily degraded or contained. The development of effective natural alternatives, such as plant derived products, with limited or no side effects is an active area of research interest in the anti-corrosive industry.
In view of the forgoing, the objective of the present invention is to provide a composition of wood tar oil from Olea europaea subsp. Cuspidate in an alcohol solvent with anti-corrosive properties and a method of using the composition to prevent corrosion of a metal.